games_of_alterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Al'terra (Fashion)
Fashion (all the pictures included are simple, typical outfits that could be warn at any time - garb of men and women are shown - but do not follow any particular trends, nor are any collars really shown) Even though the nation may deny it, the half cat identity has penetrated even fashion which has a tendency to protect the nick, choose weapons such as claws, and accentuate the arms and legs. Brief History In the past, the earlier sorts of fashion in Al'terra came down to simple designs of either almost potato sack style long dress (men and women) which suited all variety of breed and half breeds, eventually involving up the neck. The neck covering is a great point of Al'terran pride - it's also one of the oldest pieces of clothing that like socks or a turban has remained largely the same in design and function. Children get excited being let to wear one, considered and respected as adults. Eventually there was the advent of trousers, for both men and women again, with the sheath silhouette being most common through history despite changes to the outfit. There is not a spectacular difference between men and women's fashion, although both tend to want to accentuate strength though in different ways - men more in muscle, women in quickness. General Trends Fashion has passed through trends: sleeves, sleeveless, deep cutting V neck, mermaid bottoms, trains, embellishment along the arm, two pieces, exposed sides, narrow skirts, high slit skirts, and various fabrics - never fur. Draping is considered a sort of 'classic' Al'terrian look (think the Grecian inspiration). Such wear would be considered classic as opposed to traditional. The basic style of clothing is a turtleneck shirt, sleeveless and straight legged pants of any neutral color with boots laced up to just before the knee or gladiator style sandals. This is worn by both sexes. Skirts, or robe like clothing, can be worn, but that is not seen with a person of importance, as that hides the legs (which are symbols of power, as well as the arms). Unless in poverty or still a child, the neck of an individual must always be covered by some protection, be it cloth, shirt design, metal rings, a snake, or rope. While it is not strictly socially inappropriate, female breasts are mostly covered at least partially. In Galeez, they show no restraint. Rich colors and metallics are favoured as much as possible, with rare use of black in the day in any season. Red and gold are always acceptable colors, as they are the colors of Al’terra, frequently seen in the rich. While long hair is generally preferred among the population, certain styles come and go - hair up, hair down, how long is too long etc. In the Pride, hair is always styled to signify something cats could not do. For the same reason, the Pride shave body hair while in general, the common do not (no actual stigma in regards to this). The neck is the most important things to be covered - it has in the past been cloth, a short design, metal rings, a live snake, a rope etc - anything to keep the neck covered! Warm neutrals are preferred overall: cream, bronze, brown, tan gold, suede. Red and gold are always safe colours. In higher, more formal wear, rich colours and metallics are favoured. In terms of shoes, laced boots are traditional for people going here (think combat boots), while flatter boots/shoes likes jazz shoes are used for dance, or inside. Things like high heels would be a fashion accessory. Scent Culture Rosemary - Universal scent of belief and religion Clematis - a scent of adulthood, particularly in the newly adulted Lavender - Medical scent, worn by all having to do with doctors and healing professionals Juniper - A scent specific to the nurses and wards of the nurseries, of all the youngest years. Lemon - Learned Masters and Craftsmen of all kinds Mint - Privileged scholars, librarians, and memory keeps Basil - All the guardsfolk that are also Privileged Vanilla - Considered exotic, a scent acceptable to the Pride in general terms. Woodsmoke - common labourers and workers of all kinds Undergarments Al'terrian undergarments, once perhaps just plain bits of cloth, are again in a wrapped and tied/tucked fashion, usually only seen at a Dance. The exposure of genitals or nipples - in both sexes - while not sexual outside the Dance, is also considered at least private and not done in public, but could be reasonably done in known company. At time of story Hair: Short, cropped beards are in, at least for the common people, while side braids and very long hair are a common way to do hair. In the Pride, the style has swung to short styles amongst the young people but not the long hair of the older members. Casual: Basic styles in fashion in the story are a sleeveless shirt with the neck piece already incorporated, straight legged trousers usually in a neutral, with lace up boots of sandals up to the knee (depending on the garb). They have pivoted from the shirt being separate to the neckwrap to now the shirt incorporating it more like a scarf. Formal: In formal attire, both men and women wear a long singular garment, thin dress, that is sleeveless, some version of a neckwrap, with the dress slit up the sides. This garment is called a fvyinta while the optional skin tight leggings are called rish. The design of the particular piece - how skin tight it is, colours, neck line, embroidery - all vary but this garment has been the same a long time. Shoes also change. It was originally intended such that all the Pride could do their work at a moments notice and not be hindered. The current style is quite high necked, a tight bodice, and a straight yet flowing skirt Elsewhere By contrast, Galeez gets rid of everything because it inhibits body paint. Galeez also has no reservations about nudity, including the neck - it is traditional for them to go full topless (both sexes)